Math Teacher
by Masalah Buat Loe
Summary: Tao tidak pernah tahu jika guru matematika nya telah lama menaruh hati padanya. Hingga suatu saat Tao sangat terkejut dengan ungkapan laki-laki yang lebih tua 7 tahun darinya.. / KyuTao / GS / AU / DLDR / Review bila berkenan


**Sumarry :** Tao yakin ada sesuatu dengan guru matematikanya itu. Sering Tao melihat pria itu selalu mencuri pandang kearahnya, entah itu saat didalam kelas ataupun di tempat lainnya. Awalnya Tao merasa risih, tapi lama kelamaan ia jadi terbiasa. Senyumnya, sapaan lembutnya adalah kebiasaan yang Tao terima setiap paginya. Ia tidak menyangka jika ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, guru matematikanya mengungkapkan isi hatinya pada Tao pada sore itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MATH TEACHER**

**Pair :** KyuTao | **Main Cast : **Huang Zitao – Cho Kyuhyun | **Support Cast :** Chanyeol - Kyungsoo

**Genre :** Romance, Fluff | **Warning :** GS – Super Crack Couple – AU – Typos – GaJe – Judul Asal-asalan

**Length :** One Shot

**Rate :** T

EXO & SUJU Milik SMent dan cerita ini murni milik saya

**.**

**GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Masalah Buat Loe's FanFiction

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di hari ke lima musim semi waktu itu, untuk yang pertama kalinya kami bertemu. Manik mata hitamnya terlihat begitu menggoda bagiku. Wajah manisnya begitu menarik perhatianku. Tak luput, bahkan sikap arogannya begitu memikatku.

Dia..

Orang yang selama ini menjadi sumber dari semua inspirasiku, semangatku dan juga tujuan hidupku.

Katakan aku gila.

Karena mencintai murid sendiri selama hampir dua tahun lamanya.

Aku mencintainya..

Sangat..

Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat agar bisa menariknya kedalam pelukanku. Dan ternyata perjuanganku tidak sia-sia karena pada akhirnya aku bisa mendapatkannya. Dan bisa kupastikan, ia tidak akan bisa lepas dan jatuh pada pria lain.

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

Kyungsoo menatap malas pemuda super aktif yang ada dihadapannya. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya pemuda itu mengganggu sahabatnya yang kelihatan sedang dalam mood yang sangat dan sangat buruk. Hanya tinggal tunggu waktu saja agar ia mengeluarkan larvanya untuk menyembur pemuda tinggi itu.

"Kau terlihat cantik hari ini."

"Aku tahu."

"Wajahmu terlihat sangat berseri-seri. Apa kau sedang bahagia?"

"Begitulah."

"Aku jadi penasaran. Siapa orang yang bisa membuat Miss Arogant-ku sebahagia ini?"

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ck. Galak sekali."

"Chayeeoooooll.. berhenti menggangguku, bodoh."

BRAKK

Sama seperti dengan apa yang ada di dalam pemikiran Kyungsoo, akhirnya gadis dengan surai hitam tergerai itu meledak juga. Ia melempar buku cetaknya tepat kekepala pemuda tinggi bernama Chanyeol. Tidak berhenti disitu karena ia melanjutkannya dengan memukul-mukul tubuh tegap teman sekelasnya itu.

"Ah.. ah.. sakit, Tao."

"Siapa suruh kau menggangguku terus-terusan, Dobi. Rasakan ini."

"Aww.." Chanyeol berteriak frustasi karena Tao mencubit perutnya kuat, "Baiklah, aku akan berhenti mengganggumu.. tapi hentikan ini dulu.. aaww."

Melihat lawannya yang sudah tidak berdaya, Tao mendengus kesal kemudian berlalu keluar dari dalam kelasnya dengan langkah cepat. Sambil menggerutu tidak jelas ia terus berjalan untuk mencari tempat yang tepat agar bisa menenangkan emosinya. Tidak sepenuhnya ia marah, ia hanya kesal karena setiap hari selalu diganggu oleh orang yang tidak lain adalah anak dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya.

Ia butuh tempat yang tenang. Mungkin perpustakaan sekolah adalah pilihan yang tepat. Bukan untuk membaca buku, ia hanya ingin numpang tidur. Terlalu malas untuk ke UKS, Tao benci bau obat-obatan.

"Hah." Tao menghela nafas lega setelah mendapat tempat paling nyaman. Di meja paling belakang, paling pojok sebelah kanan dekat jendela.

"Bolos lagi."

Baru saja Tao akan meletakkan kepalanya keatas meja saat sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari arah yang tidak jauh dari dirinya duduk. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Tao yang sudah kembali menenggelamkan kepalanya ke atas lipatan tangannya setelah terlebih dahulu ia melihat siapa yang telah mengganggu kenyamanannya tadi.

Belaian lembut Tao rasakan di daerah bagian kepalanya. Pria itu mengusap sayang kepala Tao, "Kau tidak takut nilaimu akan jatuh lagi?"

"Biarkan saja. Aku tidak memikirkan masalah itu." Ujar Tao cuek. Ia memejamkan matanya erat sambil menikmati usapan demi usapan yang pria itu berikan.

"Bagaimana jika kau tidak lulus. Kau sekarang sudah berada dikelas tiga, Tao. Bukan saatnya lagi untuk bermain-main dengan nilai."

Tao mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja dan menatap pria yang ada di hadapannya dengan pandangan kesal, "Biarkan saja. Nilai Matematika ku juga tidak pernah tinggi kan. Padahal aku yakin bisa mengerjakannya dengan tepat."

"Kau yakin?"

Tao mendengus kesal setelah melihat kerutan di alis lawan bicaranya. Dalam hatinya menjerit keras kenapa hari ini semua orang sangat menyebalkan. Dimulai dari rumah, Mamanya melarangnya membawa mobil hari ini. Di sekolah, si gila Park Chanyeol, teman dari kecilnya itu selalu saja mengganggunya. Dan sekarang, guru matematikanya mengganggu acara tidurnya. Entahlah, Tao tidak tahu hal apa lagi yang akan membuat harinya semakin mengelabu.

Cup

Tao memelototkan matanya. Cepat-cepat ia menutup mulutnya menggunakan punggung tangan. Dari raut wajahnya kentara sekali jika ia sedang terkejut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Kyu? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihatnya?"

"Biarkan saja. Memangnya aku peduli." Pria itu berujar tidak kalah cuek dari ucapan Tao tadi sebelum menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi.

"Kau.. " Tao menggeram kesal pada pria dihadapannya. Cho Kyuhyun, pria itu selalu saja sembarangan. Tidak sadarkan dia jika mereka sedang ada disekolah sekarang. Apa yang akan terjadi jika ada yang melihatnya, bisa-bisa mereka berdua akan dikucilkan oleh seluruh warga sekolah.

"Kenapa? Cepat atau lambat mereka juga akan tahu jika kau itu calon istriku, Tao."

Calon istri?

Ya. Mereka telah resmi bertunangan tepatnya tiga bulan yang lalu. Hanya tinggal menunggu Tao lulus dan merekapun akan menikah. Tapi ternyata hubungan mereka tidak semudah yang ada dalam hayalan Kyuhyun. Mereka masih menyembunyikan status mereka satu sama lain. Cho Kyuhyun adalah seorang guru dan Tao masih menjabat sebagai murid. Orang akan memandang lain jika mengetahui bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Termasuk juga pemikiran buruk yang akan muncul tentang nilai-nilai Tao.

"Pergilah. Aku ingin tidur."

Kriiiiing kriiiing kriiing

Tepat setelah Tao menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bel masuk berbunyi. Kyuhyun hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Tao. Menurutnya Tao itu terlalu imut, bahkan saat marah pun wajahnya akan selalu imut di mata Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan gadis itu. Perbedaan usia mereka yang terbilang jauh ternyata tidak membuat gadis itu menolak pernyataan cintanya satu tahun yang lalu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Tao ternyata juga telah menaruh perhatian yang lebih pada dirinya.

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berjalan mendekati kursi dimana Tao duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Bangun, atau aku akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari tadi." Kyuhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Tao yang sudah memejamkan matanya.

"Ck. Kau menyebalkan, Kyu." Tao mengangkat kepalanya dan langsung berdiri berniat akan segera pergi dari tempat itu. Kenapa begitu sulit untuk mencari ketenangan baginya. Di rumah ia masih bisa bermanja-manja dengan pria itu, terserah apa yang akan pria itu lakukan padanya. Tapi ini disekolah, Kyuhyun tetap memperlakukannya sebagai seorang siswa yang kewajibannya adalah belajar.

"Aku bahkan lebih tua darimu, Tao. Tidak bisakah kau memanggilku dengan sebutan Babang?" Tao menarik tangan Tao yang sudah hampir melangkah menjauhinya.

"Dalam mimpimu." Ujar Tao pelan dan membalas tatapan jahil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka setelah terlebih dahulu kepalanya menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan bahwa sudah benar-benar tidak ada orang dalam ruangan itu. Dah hal itu memancing senyum manis dari bibir merah muda milik Tao. Kyuhyun bisa saja terlihat cuek dengan hubungan mereka, tapi sebenarnya ia juga tetap menjaga rapat-rapat agar tidak timbul masalah-masalah yang tidak mereka ketahui kedepannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya setelah menarik tubuh Tao ketempat yang bisa lebih aman, tepatnya ketempat paling pojok ruangan dibalik rak-rak buku, "Aku bisa gila jika terus-terusan seperti ini, Tao." Ujarnya pelan.

"Kenapa?" tao mendongak untuk bisa melihat wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kau terlihat begitu manis, Tao. Aku tidak tahu sampai kapan aku bisa menahan agar tidak menyentuhmu disekolah."

"Ck. Dasar." Tao mendengus kesal sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun, "Aku akan melaporkan perbuatanmu ini kepada Mama nanti."

"Lakukan saja. Aku juga tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajarmu jika sudah dirumah nanti.. ouch.. " ucapan Kyuhyun berakhir dengan sebuah pekikan tertahan setelah Tao mencubit pelan rusuk kirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ujar Tao pelan sambil menyamankan letak kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu. Jadi bisakah sekarang kau masuk kedalam kelasmu?"

"Ck." Tao melepaskan pelukannya malas, "Masih memaksaku juga." Katanya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun membingkai wajah Tao dengan kedua tangannya, "Kau harus lulus, Tao. Aku tidak ingin pernikahan kita harus ditunda karena ketidak lulusanmu. Kau tahu sendirikan aku sudah sangat tidak tahan untuk menyentuh tubuhmu."

Tao kembali tersenyum, "Ya ya ya. Baiklah, aku akan masuk kelas dan belajar sesuai dengan permintaanmu, Pangeran Matematika."

Cup

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Tao sekilas, "Itu baru, Tao." Ujarnya sambil mencubit hidung bangir milik Tao.

Tao melangkah untuk keluar dari perpustakaan. Sementara Kyuhyun harus menunggu beberapa saat dulu untuk menghindari prasangka buruk orang-orang.

Dalam diamnya, ia tersenyum senang.

Sungguh. Tao adalah sumber daya kehidupannya. Baginya Tao adalah segala-galanya setelah keluarga dan kedua orang tuanya. Tao adalah orang yang paling dicintainya. Orang yang akan menjadi mimpi nyatanya. Calon istrinya. Calon ibu dari anak-anaknya. Hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa bulan kedepan, dan kebahagiaan itu akan menjadi benar-benar nyata. Ia tahu Tao bukanlah anak yang bodoh, bahkan tanpa belajar berlebihan pun nilainya bisa sama dengan teman-teman lainya.

Kini ia hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga Tao bisa lulus dengan nilai yang tidak mengecewakan hatinya. Karena kelulusan Tao adalah sumber dari kehidupan mereka kedepannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_0_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

NB: hahaha… adakah yang pernah baca ff dengan pairing ini. Semoga ini yang pertama. Gak yakin juga sih ada yang mau baca. Hihi kasiannya aku.

Bagi yang udah baca sampe bawah, mungkin sebagian kalian ada yang berkata "Rin, lu gak salah mimun obatkan." Atau "Ini mataku yang salah liat atau emang authornya yang salah ketik."

Hahah.. yang penting nikmatin ajalah. Selerakan beda-beda, dan kebetulan aku lagi naksir ama nih couple. Dapet dari mana fellnya? Mungkin ada yang nanya gitu. Dan jawabannya adalah, aku adalah Tao Centrik, tidak perlu moment untuk menciptakan suatu karya. Cukup dengan khayalan tingkat tinggi aja. Walau memang bener moment adalah salah alasan orang buat ngesipperin idolanya. Hehe

Gimana. Keberatan buat review?


End file.
